1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a standardized electronics housing having at least two housing parts including at least one housing base, a housing cover and at least one electronic connection, fixed to the housing base, in the form of a printed circuit board between components disposed in the interior of the housing and components located outside the housing, and a method for producing such a control device, in particular for transmission or engine controllers in the automobile industry.
2. Prior Art
In motor vehicle engineering components such as transmission, engine and braking systems are increasingly controlled in a predominantly electronic fashion. There is a trend here toward mechatronic controllers, in other words integrating electronic control systems and their associated electronic components, such as sensors or valves, in the transmission system, engine, braking system, etc. The control devices generally have a plurality of electronic components, which are connected to other components outside the control device. With such integrated electronics systems these controllers are no longer housed in a special, protected electronics chamber. They therefore have to withstand corresponding environmental influences and mechanical, thermal and chemical stresses.
To this end they are generally inserted into special housings. The housings also have an important shielding function. An electrical connection from the inside of the housing to the outside of the housing is required to allow reliable connection to components outside the housing.
Systems are known, in which the central electronics system is brought into electrical contact with a general component support in the housing. The general component support is a customized connection between all the components outside the control device and the central electronics system. However this arrangement therefore has the disadvantage that it is not possible to interface individual peripheral components with the central electronics system in a flexible manner. Also the general component support must be redeveloped and redesigned for the respective application and associated specific requirements. This is associated with a considerable time and cost outlay.
One design for making the connection between peripheral components and a central electronics system more flexible is known from DE 10 2004 036 683 A1. Here an arrangement is described for the electrical connection of an electronic control system to peripheral components, such as sensors, valves or plug connectors, by establishing contact with flexible printed circuit board parts.
Reference is made by way of example to DE 10 2004 050 687 A1 for generic contacting. This indicates a possibility for the direct contacting of a cable or cable bundle engaging with a flexible printed circuit board.
However this also has the disadvantage that an individually tailored layout customized for the relevant components has to be produced for the housing and the geometry of the flexible printed circuit boards for every control device. If the prerequisites for the contacting of the peripheral components or even the size and geometry of the central electronics substrate change, a new layout has to be found and produced for the housing and the flexible printed circuit boards. This is necessary regardless of whether the flexible printed circuit boards are configured as a single piece or as parts.